


Newcomers

by 21K1LLJ0YS



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's Up For Debate, Jealous, Mating Bond, Protective, Violence, let's see where this goes chicas, maybe in later chapters or something, maybe non-con if you squint, maybe nsfw, not really sex, not sure yet - Freeform, possessive, weird alien bioligy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21K1LLJ0YS/pseuds/21K1LLJ0YS
Summary: Humans studying a portal have their world turned upside down by extraterrestrial beings entering from the other side. One scientist catches the eye of one of the newcomers. What will she do when she finds out his intentions for her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That's a stupid summary isn't it? I hate friggin summaries, but I always feel like I have to write SOMETHING, otherwise, no one will know what the frick my story's about. So, someone on tumblr requested something like this and I was like, "DUDE, I GOT YOU. I WROTE SOMETHING LIKE THAT A WHILE AGO AND NEVER POSTED IT." So here I am posting it. I hope someone likes it!

The first time Thinque saw her, his breath caught in his “lungs”. She was standing there in the room that contained the portal they used to enter. She was one of the humans that was assigned to study the portal and determine whether it was dangerous or not. The incredible creatures didn’t know that it even was a portal until he and his brothers and sisters had walked through it. Thinque and his siblings didn’t normally walk on two legs, but they had adopted a more humanoid form in order to avoid frightening the little beings too much. Fear was inevitable, though, and the scent of panic that filled the room as he and his siblings entered it singed their senses. They didn’t want to frighten these humans, they had no intention of causing harm, but they knew that the humans would be very cautious. He noticed that his brothers and sisters on either side of him were cringing just as he was when the odor of raw terror reached them. 

Automatically, they all started a soothing purr that issued from their new throats, but, frustratingly, it didn’t seem to have any noticeable calming effect. Perhaps the chaos in the room obstructed the pheromones and vibrations in the sound from working properly. The humans, who were initially frozen in fear at the newcomers’ entrance, erupted into pandemonium after a few moments, some shot at them with primitive weapons, some hid, but most of them screamed and tried to flee the room, pounding on the high security door that had been locked by those on the other side as he and his siblings arrived. 

Thinque focused on the woman, the one who had made his mind go blank, and whose fear scent was strangely separate from the other humans, and was much more alarming to him. She didn’t run, she didn’t scream, and she didn’t level any sort of weapon at them, she just stood where she was and stared. He saw her eyes rapidly darting across the forms of the newcomers, taking in their impressive heights and black skin, which reflected light like pitch. Their bodies could shift to whatever shape pleased them, but their large size was set, so even though they were human shaped, they couldn’t lower the level of intimidation that their size lended them by shrinking. The little human that he had focused on when he entered was obviously as terrified as the others, but she seemed to be handling it better, only showing it in her wide eyes and slight tremble in her lower lip. His observation of the woman was interrupted by one of his siblings. 

“I knew that they would be frightened….” Said Kmulad, the youngest of the newcomers, obviously upset, “But… This is terrible. Their fear is making my skin crawl!”

“I know…” Thinque replied, “We just need to give them some time to calm down. They will be ready to talk to us soon.”

“Pah!” Scoffed Ylish, her skin rippling in displeasure, “I told you this was a bad idea, Thinque, the humans weren’t ready to see us. They have barely made it to their moon!”

“They are ready…” Thinque responded patiently, “They just need time.”  
The aliens stood calmly, waiting patiently for the chaos to subside before attempting to communicate with the little beings. 

Eventually, some semblance of order was restored amongst the humans. The ones who had responded with violence had run out of ammunition, and the ones who had just hidden finally seemed to notice that none of them were dead yet. All of the little creatures were starting to surrender to their remarkable curiosity. Some heads started peeking out from behind desks to stare wide-eyed at the newcomers. The female that Thinque had focused on had not moved away the entire time, in fact, she began to cautiously approach. Hesitantly, and remarkably to the waiting aliens, she began to speak. 

“Can you understand me?” She asked, waiting with bated breath for some kind of answer. 

Thinque felt his “heart” clench joyfully at hearing her voice, not only because she was a human addressing them in a calm and rational manner, but also because her voice caused something deep inside of him to shiver in delight. He pushed the reaction down to deal with at a more pertinent time. 

“Yes, little one.” Thinque replied with a smile, “You are understood and are in no danger from us.” 

At this, the newcomers heard gasps from the other humans, obviously shocked that their language was issuing from an alien throat, though the sound of it possessed layers of different pitches, so different from a human's voice. Thinque didn’t expect these intelligent creatures to trust them yet, but he believed that in time, the two races could form a bond closer than any other. And, a secret voice in Thinque’s mind whispered, hopefully that little female would be by his side the whole time.


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a ton is happening at this juncture, chicas. Don't worry, plot will happen.

The newcomers could feel many pairs of eyes trained onto them, scrutinizing and untrusting. The humans wouldn’t let them out until “arrangements” could be made. Thinque could guess what they meant by that. The governments of Earth would gather together and determine what to do with actual alien lifeforms. Thinque didn’t believe that any of them anticipated a discovery of this magnitude when the human world’s major leaders had initiated the study of portal technology. In theory, a peaceful solution could come from this, but it was more than likely that in the background, efforts would be made to determine whether the newcomers could be killed by normal means. 

They couldn’t. Thinque and his kind were essentially immortal until they decided that they didn’t want to exist on this plane anymore. This and the fact that they meant no harm were what caused the newcomers to stand so calmly amid the stares and unnatural stillness. The stillness was false, though. Many humans were casually trying to use their primitive instruments to scan the new arrivals, hoping they could learn something damning about them to pass to their superiors. What the creatures didn’t know, was that the newcomers were only staying in this “sealed” room out of politeness. With their shifting physical forms and unspeakable power, they could leave whenever they pleased. But, of course, they didn’t want to be rude.

The only little human that wasn’t looking at them with a mix of fear and distrust was the pretty woman that Thinque had laid his eyes on at the start. She was staring, certainly, but it was in a searching, fascinated way. There was a glitter in her eyes and a small crease on her forehead that showed her imagination and intellect racing. Thinque looked calmly down at her, not wanting to show the excitement bubbling up in him that her gaze elicited. The reaction was unnerving to him to say the least. He was unfamiliar with these feelings that were being stirred up in him, though Ylish seemed to be glancing at him with a hint of smugness every so often. She noticed the ripples in his flesh that he diverted to his back so his human wouldn’t see. 

His human. If Thinque had brows, they would have furrowed. His kind had never wished to possess humans as pets or whatever else other races wished for. They wanted to protect the little beings and nurture their love for learning and growth. This possessive mindset that the human girl had evoked from him was concerning. He didn’t want to own her, his flesh even squirmed uncomfortably at the thought of such degradation. He did, however, seem to want her. Want, no, that wasn’t quite it. 

Need.

He needed her like he needed the moisture in the air to feed his fluidity. He needed to breath in her scent and relish in its sweetness. He wouldn’t die without her, but every fiber of him screamed for her, in agony until he had her. 

Thinque was wrenched from his thoughts by a bustling from outside the chamber they were “trapped” in. With a hiss and a clank, the heavy pneumatic door opened to reveal a short, red faced man keeping up with a much taller, thin man walking into the room. Trying to, at least. As soon as the doors opened, a flood of humans who had been trapped for far too long tried to escape through the proportionately small door all at once. The two new humans couldn’t look very important as they tried to dodge the bodies of employees running past. The short one actually was hit head on and fell onto his behind, his red face turning almost purple. Thinque and his siblings didn’t bother suppressing the mirthful ripples in their skin and the amused purrs that left their throats. Thinque noticed his human fighting a smile as well. 

That was interesting. She had stayed right where she was as the door opened and remained there as the last member of the flood had passed through the door’s mouth. She was the only one who had stayed, and now the new humans were approaching where she stood. Thinque couldn’t repress a small growl when he saw the mens’ eyes trained on her too intensely. He didn’t like them looking at her like that. He realized his mistake as soon as the sound escaped him as he felt human eyes lock onto him once more. He needed to act quickly before his mistake was taken as a sign of aggression. 

“Forgive me,” he purred, “the consistency of your air is different from our home planet. Sound doesn’t travel through it the same way,” he lied smoothly. He preferred not to build the human’s trust on deception, but at that moment, it was the only option. The expression on the tall man’s face didn’t change, but Thinque suspected that he wasn’t the type to smile… or frown… or make any noticeable facial expression. He did, however, turn to look at the transfixed human female, whose eyes continued to hold that fascinated shimmer after she heard Thinque speak again. 

“Report,” he ordered her firmly, speaking out of the corner of his mouth remarkably clearly. 

She jumped a bit, clearly startled out of her thoughts, before clearing her throat loudly and opening her mouth to speak. Thinque tensed slightly, waiting to hear that sweet voice again. What was happening to him?

“The lifeforms you see before you appeared while we were running stage 3 of the Glados Experiment. Data showed that full-sized objects could not yet diffuse across the barrier, although individual particles could. So, we of course didn’t anticipate that anything would appear, let alone alien lifeforms.” She paused for breath, obviously getting more excited by every word. “They have made absolutely no aggressive advances and have in fact made an effort to communicate, as you saw! I believe that they could teach us amazing things-”

“Close your mouth, girl!” The short, red-faced man commanded. “No one asked for your opinion, just the report of what transpired here.” 

Thinque only just managed to keep his growl from escaping his throat this time. This man had the gall to speak to his little human in such a disrespectful tone? Thankfully, she responded before Thinque’s rebellious thoughts made their way out. 

“With all due respect, sir, I’m the only one who saw what happened who is still standing here. You need me to tell you what happened, so I believe I can say whatever I choose to.” She said with a quiet confidence that left Thinque breathless and the short man furious. 

“Why, you little-” he began to splutter.

“Enough, Mr. Sline,” The tall man said, again, through the corner of his mouth. It really was strange how little he moved his face. He turned back to the woman, “Continue.” 

His little one continued to brief her superiors on the events leading up to and following the arrival of the newcomers, but Thinque didn’t register her words, only the way she said them. The way her eyes lit up and her words came faster when she was excited, the way she began to talk with her hands, all of it was entrancing. 

“You’re staring, Thinque…” A voice in his head whispered, amused. It was Ylish, of course, the light timbre of her voice making her identity evident. “It’s beginning to look unnerving.” 

“I can’t help it.” He whispered back, “And I don’t know why.” 

“Really.” Her voice somehow showed the deadpan expression she now exhibited. “You truly don’t know?” 

“Why would I?” He asked, frustrated, “It’s not as though I’ve felt like this before, Ylish. Would YOU like to enlighten me on what it is that I’m experiencing?” 

“Of course,” She answered smugly, “This tiny human female with the sparkling eyes is your mate.” 

The last word was like a bomb went off in Thinque’s head. He felt the world spinning around him even as it spun around the star the humans called the “sun”. 

Mate. 

His mate. 

He had a human.

For a mate.

**Author's Note:**

> What ya think? It's obviously not a one-shot (yaaay). Let me know if you want more. I already have at least another chapter already written. It just needs a little help.


End file.
